Super Robot Wars C
by ApologeticGuy
Summary: In times where things are getting worser. Where everyone wants to stab each other due to differences. Where empires from home and across the galaxy vie for one thing. A band of heroes unite under one banner to protect what they could protect and watch over the ones under their wing.


Year 289 of the Exploration Age Calendar...

Mankind is still recovering from a traumatic warfare against the combined might of the White Fang, Dr. Hell's Mechabeasts, and King Gore's Dinosaur Army. Many nations are left in ruins thanks to the chaos that they have brought along with them. Had the late Treize Khushrenda and his band of freedom fighters, the Kabuto family's Mazingers, and Doctor Saotome's Getter Team decided to stay idle, Earth would have been either uninhabitable due to the Dinosaur Army's terraforming devices or subjugated under Doctor Hell's vengeful thumb.

Despite the fact that war ended, there are still problems that needs a solution. One of them was the colony L3 X-18999's insurrection. The leader of the said insurrection was none other than the late Treize Khushrenda's daughter, Mariemaia.

Though Mariemaia and her rebellion was not the only thing that formed out, there's also the Holy Empire of Britannia to deal with. This empire formed when United Kingdom's ruling body unconditionally handed over the country to the mysterious vi Britannia family ten years ago. With the formation of the said empire, many nations that were weakened after the attacks of Doctor Hell or King Gore were immediately put under the protection of the Empire, as Britannia calls it.

South America, Africa, Western Europe, India, and a part of China were invaded by the Britannians. They are still having a war with the North American Alliance while still fighting for the total domination of southern half of Japan, or Area 11 as the Empire calls it.

When the northern half of Japan was conquered, Britannia tried to take the Super Robot Laboratories and use these assets to further their goal. However, the Photon Research Laboratory sent their super robots, their research data, their blueprints, and their personnels to an unknown location. The Electromagnetic Research Laboratories were nearly seized while fleeing by Britannia, only to be repulsed by an independent military entity that has weapons unlike any other. The Getter Research Laboratory as well was not captured due to the interruption of a winged Gundam and the self-destruction of the facility.

Though Nergal Heavy Industries and NERV Headquarters are in Northern Japan, Britannia did not dare to touch these two organizations. Both of them cannot be touched due to the fact that they will not hesitate to set their weapon's sights on their heads and withdraw all of their investments and deals (Nergal's best used and utilized threat), especially the NERV's Evangelions that caused major damages to the occupational army when they tried to appropriate it.

The United Earth Republic tried to enforce a cease and desist order to the Empire's ambitious goals, which the empire completely ignores since UER barely have enough military strength to deal with them due to the incursions of the Jovian Lizards.

The Jovian Lizards are unknown independent weapons that plagued the space and attacked civilian and military ships and colonies in random. These unprovoked attacks caused the most of the UER's military attention to be directed to them. The Jovian Lizards also threw a wrench on the terraforming, deep space exploration, and planetary surveillance projects of the UER sponsored space research groups. Nergal Heavy Industries decided to introduce their own brand of mobile suits that specializes in fighting these space terrors, Aestivalis, to protect their interests in both the Earth Sphere and the Mars Sphere.

Not only that, there also colonies uniting under the banner of the space enhanced humans called Coordinators and ZAFT. Though ZAFT wishes no conflict against the Naturals (unenhanced humans), a certain influence of UER does not share any mutual feelings with them and thinks that anyone who isn't a Natural is a disgusting monster that needs to learn their place. "For the preservation of our pure and blue world!" is the motto and drive that these people use to sway the masses to their way of life and spread their xenophobic ideals.

Lately, there were reports of unknown machines and space vessels that were spotted between the Jupiter and Saturn Sphere. No one knows who owns these unknowns but many of them wouldn't bother with it due to the conflicts that are currently happening in Earth. Though warnings were made on how dangerous they might be if left unchecked, the only things that they care about are the conflicts that are currently ongoing in the Earth Sphere and its territories.

Many people believe that the current situation that they face might turn even worse if the UER and Britannia continue their war against each other. Many people believe that something out there in the starry ocean is coming towards Earth, bearing ill-will towards them. Many people believe that humanity is gearing towards ruin and extinction.

However, many people believe there is still hope amidst the field of despair and strife. That there will be a brighter tomorrow despite the grim present they face.

That there are still heroes left.

Silve Dairael Caracion

An Atruscuian refugee of Mars

* * *

Hi guys, ApologeticGuy here. After seeing a handful of SRW fanfics and researching on many of the mech series that I'll be using, I guess that my drive to write one heck of a mecha crossover has been awakened. It's a shame that the SRW series isn't imported nor given attention due to the accursed copyrights (though there's a heroic soul who spent months translating SRW Judgement).

Anyway, here's my list of series that I'll be using. Admittedly, I'm still researching on some of them since I haven't fully watched the entire series. Though I hope that I wouldn't disappoint you:

-SPT Layzner

-Martian Successor Nadesico (TV Series)

-Shin Getter Robo V.S. Neo Getter Robo

-Fullmetal Panic! (First Season)

-Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion

-UFO Robo Grendizer

-Mazinkaiser V.S. the Great General of Darkness

-Gundam SEED

-Rokushin Gattai Godmars

-Chodenji Machine Voltes V

-Chodenji Machine Combattler V

-Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz

-Battle Commander Daimos

-Neon Genesis Evangelion

-Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God

I'm not that sure if I should add some more but I think that I can only handle this much since going above it would give me an unnecessary headache. There will be a lot of suck that the OCs of my story will face, that's one thing that I could give assurance of. Well, if you have any suggestions or something to say, don't be a stranger and review or PM.


End file.
